


Greek Fire

by Shadowsingeraxolotl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Percy Jackson, F/M, Gen, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Protective Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsingeraxolotl/pseuds/Shadowsingeraxolotl
Summary: Even during their time together, the five demigods who hadn't fought in the Battle of Manhatten didn't quite understand how Percy, the powerful demigod who cracked dumb jokes every second and wouldn't be able to function properly without Annabeth, was revered by gods and monsters alike.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Camp Halfblood & Percy Jackson, Camp Jupiter & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & The Seven
Comments: 12
Kudos: 630





	Greek Fire

Even during their time together, the five demigods who hadn't fought in the Battle for Manhatten didn't quite understand how Percy, the powerful demigod who cracked dumb jokes every second and wouldn't be able to function properly without Annabeth, was revered by gods and monsters alike. 

When they had heard stories about the famed son of Poseidon, they had expected someone more like Jason. They hadn't expected the goofball who broke rules and pissed off gods like it was a favoured hobby. Frank and Hazel had a better idea of why he was such a famous character among the mythological world, but even they didn't understand the full extent. 

The first time they had gathered up the courage to ask Annabeth about it, she had looked at them weirdly until they dropped the subject, throwing them confused glances whenever they all spent an extended period of time. 

It was the final battle against Gaea when they realized how. 

Percy had been destroying monsters left and right, a vicious whirlwind of celestial bronze as the monsters turned to dust around him. A monster that had been at the Battle for Manhatten had hurled a poisoned dagger at his unguarded back. Annabeth shouted his name but time seemed to slow down as he turned. History repeated itself as Annabeth took the knife for him, crumpling to the ground with a cry. 

"NO!"

Everything came to a standstill at his bellowed cry that cut through the noises of battle. The demigods from both camps turned as one, facing the son of the sea god. 

The five demigods finally understood exactly why Percy was so famous. He was standing in front of Annabeth's crumpled form, his sea-green eyes almost glowing in uncontrolled rage. He shook from the anger and the demigods watched as the monsters ignored them in favour of surrounding the hero. As one, they charged at him, the air full of heavy charging footsteps, battle cries emerging from their mouths with their weapons and claws held high as they charged at the godling. 

Letting loose a scream of raw fury, Percy raised Riptide high and plunged it into the ground in front of him, saltwater spraying from cracks in the earth as the ground shook. Demigods and monsters alike fell to the ground as the earth dipped and rolled, bucking up and down as if it was a wild bronco. If the monsters weren't dissolved by the highly-powered jets of water, they were swallowed up by the massive tears in the earth that led straight to Tartarus. 

The ones who had managed to avoid these continued to charge, only to be cut down by the demigods who were slowly getting to their feet, or Percy himself whose eyes glowed with the danger, intensity, and power of Greek Fire. 

The demigods, roman and greek, realized that they were extremely lucky to have Percy on their side. The seven understood exactly why Percy was both feared and revered because that amount of raw power could level cities and topple empires. 

He had slaughtered the entire army with little help. Those who hadn't really known him, but had been apart of the Battle for Manhatten hadn't understood why Annabeth had felt so safe with him, but now they knew. He had eviscerated the host Gaea had sent to destroy them because they had hurt her. 

Percy Jackson was the son of Poseidon, God of the sea, Father of Horses, Stormbringer, and Earthshaker, and they would never forget it. 


End file.
